nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Xanatos;Possibility
Introduction Imperial Year 10072, Levant Di Lilty has assumed the role of reagent for many years now since the death of his spouse and greatest ruler in the history of the Estellion Empire, Mihli Lilty. John Smith, a scientist on the brink of discovering a new breakthrough in "parallel theory" is visited by an IMMORTAL, Constance. He is invited to take part in a game called Xanatos Roulette, where the winner will be given the authority to change the "fate of THE WORLD." Initially, he does not take the invitation, but the next day befriends a girl who calls herself Etoile. She convinces him to join the game. Characters *John Smith - A man who believes in preserving the present, even at the cost of the future. He holds the [[]]. *Richard Doe - A man who believes in preserving the future, even at the cost of the present. He is a very famous and strong player in the game. Within the game he is known as [[]], an alias he goes by and holds the "Pied Piper" Chip. *Jennifer Stiles - An agent for the Estellion Secret Police, she was investigating the Xanatos Roulette prior to begin invited as a player. She holds the "Nightingale" Chip and is opposed to *CONSTANCE - A Time Keeper, she invites John Smith to be a participant into the Xanatos Roulette. *Etoile Lilty - The fifth daughter of Mihli Lilty. She holds the "Sleeping Beauty" Chip and is the first friend John makes in the game. Story Events *filler End *Jennifer lays there defeated by Richard. Her body is torn and she begins to disappear. She apologizes to John, saying she could not stop Richard. She asks him if he will grant her last wish and apologizes for always asking more of him. She lifts up her Roulette chip and tries to place it in his hand. "Please take this, it represents my future. If you have it, it means I still have a future." John holds it and she smiles at him, thanking him as her body full disappears. *filler -John engages in the final fight against Richard. *filler *John rushes toward Richard and knocks him across the floor. *A white room. Etoile sits on a rocking chair. "Are you alright, Richard?" "Huh? Yea, I was just tired, there's been alot on my mind lately." "Just rest, you've fought enough already." "Etoile..." "You know, you've been acting alot like my father lately." "Huh?" "My father always thought about the future, ignoring the present around him, just like you, I'm sure of it." "Am I really like him? I guess maybe... maybe I am." Etoile disappears, Richard notices and calls out to her, the image of her sitting on the couch flickers in and then disappears permanently. *Constance interrupts Richard and John's duel. "The aftershocks from the Roulette have stopped, what would you like to do?" She looks at Richard. "It's my loss, I'm fine with it." Richard admits as he turns his back to John. "What would you like to do then Mr. Smith?" Constance looks at John. John looks at Richard, whose head is slumped downward. "I would like the present returned." The Roulette stops and Constance disappears, leaving a message. "Acknowledged." The Roulette begins to spin counter-clock wise. *The room fills with white and Richard looks around as things return to what they once were. **"I guess this is Goodbye." **"Let's meet in the future Richard." **"I think I'll have to pass." Richard remarks, as he slowly fades away. *Constance asks an unknown entity, who was truly right. She then remarks that she thinks she understands that they were both right, in a way. *John awakes during a sunny morning. He is laying under a tree. Around him the world is full of life, but he notices subtle differences. Such as a newspaper reading that Mihli Lilty is still alive. He tries to look up information on an Etoile Lilty or Richard Doe, but none can be found, the two aren't listed as citizens of the Estellion Empire. He sits there contemplating it all, when he sees Jennifer walk past him. He calls out to her. She does not seem to notice and he reaches out to grab her but is stopped. "It won't reach." CONSTANCE's voice appears as he notices her standing behind him. "Everything has been preserved, but the condition was that it would be a present and a future without you." : **"What does that mean?" John hastily questioned. CONSTANCE averts his gaze. "It means you never existed." : **John looks at her, shocked. She slowly fades away, leaving him the message to contact her when he's ready. John gets up off his seat and walks away. Memories from the Roulette days fill his mind. At the end of it all, he pulls out a photograph depicting himself, Richard, Etoile, and Jennifer all smiling happily together. Notes Category:Story Arc Category:Xanatos Series